Unspoken
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: She was his sister’s best friend. He was her best friend’s older brother. Thus, a connection. Sorta Ryohei x Hana.


**

* * *

**

Unspoken

By _xxkoffeexx_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! whatsoever.

Summary: She was his sister's best friend. He was her best friend's older brother. Thus, a connection. Sorta Ryohei x Hana.

_**Special A/N**_: I'm sorry **E.M. Nemesis**! I know, I know, Gokudera is her likely match and they're getting married and stuff… but I just couldn't help messing around with different pairings. And the challenge! I bet _**nobody(?)**_ has done Hana x Ryohei yet! XD It's all for the FUN, right? Maybe Gokudera will get his shine in "Allusions"? And I shall get back to YamaxHaru soon. I _shall_, **Garowyn**, just wait. Pinky promise and all that.

* * *

:X:X:X:

Under normal circumstances they never would have acknowledged each other's existence, nevertheless view each other as sort-of friends. But no matter how far apart on the compatibility spectrum they stood, there was something that linked them together like a thin wire.

His sister. Her best friend.

Sasagawa Kyoko.

Otherwise, Kurokawa Hana thought as she eyed said best friend's brother making the usual ruckus in the classroom, they would _never_ have acknowledged each other's existence. Never.

"Let's go to the forest and fight some bears, Sawada! EXTREME FRIENDSHIP!!"

_Never_.

:x:x:x:

Hana was used to frequenting the Sasagawa household. She would often stay at their house until late at night, so she was also used to dining with their family. Therefore, she was used to seeing Sasagawa Ryohei in his house.

She was _not_ used to seeing him with no shirt on as he strode down the hallway toward her to take a shower.

That said, she promptly turned around and headed back to Kyoko's room.

"Oi! You can use the bathroom. I'm not using it."

She half turned reluctantly, and froze when Ryohei with-his-shirt-off zoomed past her. His yell could be heard after the door shut, "I'M GOING TO TRAIN UNTIL DAWN, KAA-SAN!!" Hana stopped blushing and allowed a slight smile.

He would always be an idiot, and _that_ she was used to.

:x:x:x:

He was loud. He did brash things. He was passionate. He didn't think first. He was annoying. He was wild. He was nothing like his sister, and he was definitely nothing like Hana's ideal man.

However, he _was_ one thing, and it was almost enough for Hana to grudgingly forget all of his aforementioned faults. Almost.

"Eh? Kyoko's sick?!"

Hana told him, "I made her go to the infirmary this morning. She should be at home right now—"

"She never told me she was sick! She was just fine at breakfast! When did she catch a cold? How?"

She shushed him, but it didn't matter since the classroom was empty. "Calm down. It doesn't matter how she caught it, just as long as she gets better. You'd better—"

"I have to cancel my boxing match today! But that's okay, because Kyoko is sick. As the older brother, it is my duty to look after her and make sure she recovers in one day! It is a battle, man versus virus! Or rather, woman versus virus! I, Sasagawa Ryohei, will coach her to be victorious!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go home and look after your sister."

He stopped and looked at her seriously, and she was startled by the sudden change that came over him. "Aren't you coming too?"

After a pause she smiled. "Later. Kyoko wants to see her Onii-chan first."

He nodded and was gone. With a short sigh, Hana perched on a desk and didn't move until the bell rang, and the first students straggled in.

Ryohei would do anything for his sister, be it foregoing his precious boxing, or risking his own life. And because of that, Hana would overlook all of his faults.

:x:x:x:

There was a time when Hana went to Kyoko's house after a long and tiring day and she fell asleep. When Kyoko came back with a tray of tea and snacks, she found her friend asleep on the couch. Quietly, she retrieved a couple blankets and covered Hana snugly, and then turned off the lights.

It was evening when Ryohei arrived home, yawning as he entered the living room and switched on the lights. Cue surprised yells upon nearly squashing Hana. Kyoko rushed in, explaining that Hana didn't sleep for two days because of finals and let her sleep in peace _please_.

Hushed voices drifted into her sleep, and Hana could vaguely hear Kyoko saying that the living room was too cold. The next thing she knew, someone was moving her. She remembered a hard body and strong arms carrying her.

Then her head hit something hard, probably the door panel. It hurt. She heard him curse, and then a frantic hand rubbed the aching spot. How sweet of him, she thought hazily.

Over here, she heard Kyoko say. Then she felt herself being deposited gently on a comfortable mattress. Kyoko's voice came again, Thank you Onii-chan. I'll take care of her now. And the door shut.

Hana sighed deeply into the pillow. It was almost as comfortable as his arms.

:x:x:x:

"Ah, uhh, so yeah! Kyoko! This time the tournament is in Italy, so we'll be gone for a week."

"Everyone?"

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera shifted under Kyoko's wide gaze. Hibari, Chrome and Lambo weren't with them. Reborn was first to speak.

"Don't worry. Tsuna will send you postcards everyday."

"Ehh? I will?"

It broke the uncomfortable atmosphere, and everybody laughed. Hana admired the baby's quick thinking as they filed out of the empty classroom, ready to go home.

"Onii-chan? Aren't you coming?"

"Go ahead, Kyoko. I've got some stuff to finish. I'll see you at home!"

"Okay, see you!"

Kyoko and Hana left the room and followed the others down the hall. After a while, Hana suddenly stopped. "Hm? What's wrong, Hana-chan?"

"Ah, I almost forgot something! Sorry, Kyoko, but could you go on ahead?"

"Aw, Hana-chan too?" She laughed. "Okay! I'll be fine. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" Hana waited a moment before turning back the way they just came from, back to the classroom. The hallway was dim and empty, and her footsteps echoed softly. Taking a breath, she opened the door.

Sure enough, he was sitting on a desk and gazing out the windows. He turned and grinned, "Yo!"

She didn't reply and instead went to the back of the room where her own seat was. After a moment of silence, she asked, "So? What did you want to say to me?" He had to turn around in order to see her.

"Huh?"

"You can't fool me. I don't know what you guys are playing at, but that was a lie if I ever saw one. And a bad one at that."

His response was exaggerated as usual, but it covered the split second lapse of real surprise. "Whoa, you could tell? Haha! How extreme! As expected of Kyoko's best friend!"

Hana didn't buy it, and began walking to the door. She had to pass him in order to reach it, and she remarked, "I don't care if you guys are really boxing or not. You could be skipping school in order to go camping, or something outrageous. Just know that Kyoko isn't stupid… and neither are you." She added quietly, "She trusts you."

He caught her wrist as she walked by him. When she stopped, he said with unusual seriousness, "Watch over her for me, Hana."

She didn't look at him and repeated, "Kyoko isn't stupid." His grip tightened briefly before releasing her, and she stepped away. "Besides… I already do."

Ryohei nodded, "I know." And with that, he switched back to his usual, loud self. "All right! This man of honor will not let his fans down! I'll stick to my word to the _extreme_!"

She smiled slightly. "Come back soon, _Onii-chan_."

"Of course! I won't break my promise! In fact, I will go fight a wild bear in the forest to prove my integrity! Right now!"

"You don't have to go that far."

END

:X:X:X:

A/N: Ahlala! Finished in less than a day. Haha. Eh… I kind of said all I have to say about this in the beginning. Anyway, what do you think? Does Ryohei x Hana work? In my opinion, they look almost cute. But I'm not sticking to this pairing like superglue. Yet. XD

Oh. He called her HANA. Not Kurokawa. HANA. Is that weird? XP

Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoyed reading.

* * *


End file.
